White Hell
by dalovecat
Summary: The departure of Link caused the realm to break, allowing Gannondorf to escape to freedom. However, Ganondorf has to rely on a witch to help him recover, if she's not smart enough to realize he's using her.
1. Chapter 1

The realm was huge, empty, and lonely. It was the new home of the former king, who spent his days floating around, dreaming of the day he would return. It was the only thing he could do. To him, the realm where he was exiled was an asylum. No… hell. A white hell, to be exact. No one ever thought hell could be like this. It was a perfect punishment for eternity. Alone forever. There was no way to get out, and no way to get in. He tried already, so he knew this all to well. At first he was in denial, but the truth eventually shivered down his spin like a snake. When he accepted the truth, the snake pretty much bite him right in the ass.

He'd shed a tear, if he had a heart.

It's not like he didn't CARE what he died before he was confined there. He cared alright. It bugged him that he didn't achieve his goal. He wanted so badly to kill that runt that sent him in this place. What bugged hi evern more was that he could have killed him when he had the chance many time, but the moron underestimated the little child.

The former king was growing very tired. His only regret at the moment was that he couldn't sit down. He was forced to float on forever…

"Are you sure this is for the best?.." the young princess asked the hero, Link, who was too busy packing his stuff up.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't be so eager to go if it wasn't!,"

"But… what if something bad were to happen?"

Link laughed, " What's going to happen? The worse thing to happen was Gannondorf, and he's gone," he explained," that and everyone wont leave me alone…

"Besides," he continued," I have to find Navi."

"I suppose.." Zelda agreed. I never did like that floating good-for-nothing candle…

Link hopped on Epona, ready to go.

"Well, I'm off! I hope to see you again, princess Zelda!"

Just as he started to ride off, Zelda had stopped him.

"Link…" She spoke softly," If you really have to leave us, that's fine…but take this." She held out something Link knew quiet too well. A symbol of their friendship.

"The ocarina of time.. Thanks Zelda!"

"Link, listen," her tone turned serious," there's more to that ocarina that what you learned in your past journey. If anybody can master it, it's you. If you ever get lost coming back home, use it. It can help you."

Link looked down on it with sad eyes.

"Thanks Zelda, that means a lot to me…," Link stated," I will come back though. Nothings going to happen to this place."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Epona started to walk away from Zelda from that point. Links last words before departing from her were:

"Don't try to be hero again, Zelda! Your not very good at it!"

The young princess chuckled before walking away, oblivious to their future broken promise.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- and so, the crappy saga continues, due to me not wanting to do my homework! enjoy! or not. whatever --

Zelda's not mine. if it was, then I'd let ganondorf at least win one round, eh?

also note that i dont double check my work, so if it sounds stupid, i aint fixen it, dont expect your critz to be reconized by me. :D

-update- K, I lied. I fixed it...

* * *

The unknown family

On the edge of Hyrule lives a small family, only consisting of a father, mother, a son, daughter, and an elderly grandmother. Not too many people have even seen them walk out of their homes. Because of this, many people make up stories about them. Some doubt they're even alive, and offered to check up on them, though few have the guts to. However, some people have said they had seen the eldest daughter sneak into the woods every once in a while. The stories say that she covered herself in a dark green cloak, hiding herself from anyone that would be able to see her. Those who have seen her face say that she was the palest of all moon's.

They accused her of being some type of witch. Being a witch in Hyrule is not a crime, however frowned upon. So its no wonder people try to meet her. A couple of people have, though they say she speaks few words. A man known as Aeriff knows the family quit well, or so he says, and brings them goods from Hyrule market. He once described them:

"The father is a weak built man, about 52 years. The mother is only 39, I think, and has the darkest hair you'd ever seen. The son is about 15, a growing young lad. Unlike his father, he is very strong. The grandma I rarely seen. I never spoke to her, but I seen her face while she slept in the house. I don't think she leaves that bed.

"And the girl," he continued," I suppose turns 19 today. She's a bright young one…she looks just like her mother, identical, perhaps…"

Aeriff sometimes catches the girl sneaking into the forest when he's walking to the family's house. She would hide herself, which Aeriff laughed at.

"Jasmine," He yelled for her. The girl would only stop for him, knowing his voice quit well. He caught up with her rather quickly," Jazz, are you trying to hide yourself from outsiders again?"

"Well," She started with a reply, speaking in a small tone ,"yes, I suppose.."

Aeriff laughed," You cannot possibly think no one would see you? Why, your running around in the middle of a field in a dark cloak!"

Jazz looked around, noticing the wise man was right. She laughed at her own foolishness.

"Your right, Aeriff, how silly of me."

"Well then, you ought to put your hood down, anyway," he smiled," you need the sunlight. It's the source of happiness, after all."

Jazz began walking towards the forest, right beside Aeriff.

"But I'm already happy," she gave a weak smile. Whether or not she was telling the truth, Aeriff didn't know. She was a strange one that was pretty content. It didn't stop him from making suggestions.

"Jazz, I am an outsider, so I know what loneliness is," He started," and you have the symptoms. Don't take it the wrong way, dear, but yes, you are quit lonely. Maybe you should sneak a friend?." Aeriff

looked into the woods, knowing Jazz was ready to enter it.

He sighed," I really wish you wouldn't go in there, it's dangerous.."

Jazz didn't say anything. She only gave him a faint smile. It was all that Aeriff needed. He watched as Jazz entered the woods, and turned around, going straight back into Hyrule.

Jazz knew the woods quit well, being that she visited it quit often. The woods were practically imprinted into her brain; it was the few information in her life she needed. Jazz would visit many of the creatures that lived there. They were her only friends. Most of the time she simply watch the small hidden pond. The water stood, as so would her mind as she stared at it, laying on her stomach with a big smile on her face. Her imagination would boom to life when she softly poked the water with the tip of her finger. The water would wrinkle, and take over her mind with fantasies of her own.

That day was different for Jazz however. Walking across the leaves, she noticed something quit strange with her pound.

The fact that by her pond, laid a beautiful man, bloody and crippled.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is really short, but I just wanted to post it to show I'm not dead.**

* * *

The princess of destiny sat in her room and brushed her hair as she stared into her mirror. Every stroke of blonde hair was perfect and in place. She hummed a happy tune she knew since birth, and repeatedly brushing for hours. Then suddenly, she just stopped.

A frown caressed her faces as her brush crashed to the ground. A deep darkness, one she easily recognized, filled the room around her.

_I…I can feel him…_

Her eyes filled with terror, and she halted breathing for moments. Her body froze in place, even her perfect hair.

A large lady entered the room. "Princess?" Impa called," I heard something…" But her words stopped when she saw the princess in such a state. She rushed by her side, and began shaking her ruthlessly.

"Princess!" She called," Princess, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

The young Zelda began breathing once again with hard breathes, and simply stated:

"He's back."


End file.
